bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hua
Hua (化, "Ka" in Japanese; "an innate ability to transform and adapt to one's surroundings") is the term utilized by Sōsaku Yawarakai to a form of powerful energy that only recently evolved from its base form, the ubiquitous . Formed by a series of mutations, experiments and sheer coincidence, Hua portrayed itself as a severely aggressive but incredibly resourceful energy pool, making Sōsaku immediately put it to use. Characteristic for the substance is that it glows with a violent light blue, so bright it will penetrate any container used to hide it. Properties Hua radiates with a powerful light blue energy, reflecting itself in any technique normally using spiritual energy. This is reminiscent of its enlightened status, having transcended the barriers of normal spiritual energy both in quality and sheer performance. The key word associated with Hua is "transformation". Hua stands for evolution, transcendence, adaptation and overwhelming. When Hua is released into an environment, its luminescent aura penetrates substances metaphysically and analyzes their core, more especially scanning for something that could prove dangerous. Once it has found that hazardous property, it will commence to adjust itself in order to become immune to it. Henceforth, Hua is in a constant state of motion, even when occupying someone's body. Usage Natural Superiority: Hua was born with the status of a transcendent substance. Whatever opponent it faces, it will continue to surpass and evolve beyond it, being the least of his concerns. Whenever a mass of Hua comes across a similar contradictor, it will overwhelm and consume said subject, using its power and mass to add to its own capabilities. Should the adversary be exceptional in any way however, be it size, ability or mass, the process would be time-consuming and unhelpful in a normal combat situation. Only stones seem to be unaffected by this process. Inherent Bloodthirstiness: Hua is a malevolent, monstrous type of energy. It is bent on destroying anything and anyone within its vicinity, as long as it can continue to exist and to evolve into something even more horrible. As such, it can occur at times that, out of the intention of its host, Hua will launch itself at an inimical bystander in an attempt to decimate them. These outbursts are extremely hard, if not impossible to control, and can only be restraint by special devices who have also been created by Hua's discoverer, Sōsaku. This effect also multiplies every ferocious gesture made by the possessor, even if it is directed at innocents. Protective Instincts: Just like how it bears ill feelings to adversaries, Hua is extremely protective towards it host. Even when he or she is unaware of nearby danger, Hua will attempt to misguide the assault with a strong outburst of energy, often in the form of a barrier of some sorts or a roaring blaze dissipating the attack. Similar to the enhanced offensive qualities of the substance, every defense used to screen only the caster will be strengthened as well. Users *Sōsaku Yawarakai (Inventor; was overwhelmed by Hua upon creation) Hanasaken Hanasaken (切り離さ剣, Detached Sword; lit. "sword transcending the world") is the epitome of Hua evolution. When Sōsaku managed to successfully capture and contain the revolting mass of energy that had not entered his body, through the use of , he locked it away and began a new series of experiments. Shaping it in the form of a blade, the nature of the energy made it eventually devise the ultimate way to escape its inescapable prison: sentience. From the blade, a creature was born, composed completely of Hua and nigh unbeatable by any modern standards. Sōsaku, extremely content with this weapon of mass-destruction, gave her the name Hara (原, original) and made her his personal bodyguard. How come Hara obeys Sōsaku without second thought is unexplained, but it is presumed Sōsaku found a way to outsmart Hua's ever-transcending nature. *'Kōsanzemyōō' (降三世明王, Conqueror of the Three Worlds); Hanasaken constantly emits invisible pulses from its blade form, like ripples in a pond. These expand outward and, due their Hua composition, devour and replace any form they come across. As such, the longer Hanasaken resides in an environment, the more of it is transformed to Hua and falls under its whim. In Sōsaku's words, Hanasaken literally "substitutes the world for its own", allowing it to gradually control more and more of the surroundings, although the energy presence is generally to weak to affect sentient reishi. It does seem that the effect gradually wears off once Hanasaken has left the location, although an eery radiation still continues to linger for quite some time. Behind the Scenes The name 'Hara' is a cruel pun on Sōsaku's part, as the kanji (原) used to describe it also is part of the japanese translation of "atomic bomb" (原爆, Genbaku).